The Defense of Warsong Hold
Thrall made Garrosh Hellscream leader of the Horde forces in War against the Lich King and sent him to establish a strong base in the wastelands. Garrosh with the help of Horde peons and soldiers built a great fortress made of steel. Horde's arrival did not go unnoticed as the Lich King under the leadership of a secret lich sent an army to attack Warsong Hold and from the other side assigned the nerubians to destroy Warsong Hold internally, by attacking Mightstone Quarry. Under the leadership of Garrosh Hellscream and Varok Saurfang, the Horde defeated the nerubians. The tank division which had landed on Garrosh's Landing was used by Hellscream to destroy the Scourge armies on the outskirts of Warsong Hold. At the end of the battle, the secret lich leader was revealed to be none other than Kel'Thuzad, who had survived his defeat at Lordaeron. Garrosh with this newfound information thought about making another plan Hellscream's Vigil Garrosh Hellscream arrived on Northrend on the north-west shore of Borean Tundra with all the fleet of Horde troops, peons and supplies. The place where he landed came to be known as Garrosh’s Landing. After arriving Garrosh wasted no time and quickly set up a fortress made of stone and steel. This fortress would serve as a strong base for further campaigns. The fortress was named Warsong Hold. After the construction of Warsong Hold was over, Thrall sent more ships containing troops to Warsong Hold for further missions. All the troops arriving in Warsong Hold first went to the Warsong Recruitment Officer, where they were given assignments. Garrosh had a bad temperament and would meet with each and every Horde troop that arrived in Warsong Hold and would tell them that he smelled fear in them and they would not last long. High Overlord Saurfang would encourage the troops and tells them to take Hellscream lightly as he had bad temper and faces a terrible burden in Northrend. The Scourge were not going to let the Horde from gaining such a strategic base in Northrend. So the Scourge started the assault on Warsong Hold. High Overlord Saurfang sends all the Horde troops to Overlord Razgor, who was in charge of looking over the defenses of Warsong Hold. Overlord Razgor was surprised by the numbers of the Scourge and most importantly the Nerubians. The Nerubians doubled their numbers in one week’s time. Taking Back Mightstone Quarry Overlord Razgor knew that Warsong Hold faced no immediate threat, as it is protected by ten feet of stone and steel. But the Mightstone quarry was not well protected and faced constant Nerubian attacks. Also beyond the quarry, thousands of undead legions of Scourge awaited orders for attack. If the Nerubians should attack and weaken the inner defenses of Warsong Hold, then they would be defenseless should the undead legions attack. So Overlord Razgor himself with the aid of the reinforcements sent by Saurfang attacked the Nerubians in the Mightstone quarry and thinned their numbers. After returning from a successful victory, Razgor sent someone for aerial reconnaissance over the Mightstone quarry to find out about the numbers and positions of the Nerubians. This reconnaissance would be useful during their next attack. When the reconnaissance was completed, Overlord Razgor found out that the Nerubians laid eggs on the scaffoldings surrounding quarry, well away from the fighting. If these eggs were allowed to hatch each egg sack would mean twenty new Nerubians attacking Horde troops. Hence, with a different mission in mind Overlord Razgor and his troops went to the outskirts of Warsong Hold and smashed as many Nerubian eggs as possible. All the Nerubians which resisted them were killed as well. Blowing the Sinkholes Even though the Horde troops under the leadership of Overlord Razgor were putting a dent in the numbers of Nerubians and smashing their eggs, Quartermaster Holgoth knew it wasn’t enough. The Nerubians had dug underground tunnels and sinkholes throughout Northrend. Hence, to stop the Nerubians from destroying Warsong Hold, it was necessary to obstruct these sinkholes. The sinkholes could not have blown without high grade munitions. But most of the stockpile munitions were used by goblins and blacksmiths for siege tanks and weaponry at Warsong Hold and the Mightstone Quarry, filled with Nerubians had great supply of the munitions. Quartermaster Holgoth along with other Horde personnel went to Mightstone Quarry and collected the munitions. Then after returning Holgoth created Seaforium depth charges and gave them to Horde soldiers to plant in the sinkholes. The mission was completed successfully and the blasts occurred, thus obstructing the sinkholes with rock and stones. Meanwhile, Foreman Mortuus is fed up with the kidnappings of peons by the Nerubians. Mortuus thinks that the peons are dumb and weak than a leper gnome. And because of that more and more of them were being taken by the Nerubians. But peons had their uses as well. Without peons the manual labor came to a halt and constructions were stopped as well. Mortuus sent Horde agents to rescue the peons trapped in the webs in Mightstone quarry. After the peons returned the constructions were continued again. A Farmer's Peril Due to the Scourge presence on the outskirts of Warsong Hold, the animal species suffered greatly. One of the suffering species were swine. The swine were corrupted due to the plague and were transformed into undead swine. These undead swine were spreading the disease to the freshly arrived kodos from Kalimdor. The orc in charge of these kodos were Farmer Torp. It was visible for Torp that if something not done quickly the kodos will also be turned into undead due to the sickness. Torp with some Warsong Hold soldiers started killing all the swine in the vicinity that were harassing the kodos. It did not gave Torp pleasure just to slaughter the swine, but he was helpless. Torp left the kodos outside the Warsong Hold, because if the kodos arrived at Warsong Hold they would infect the others. Upon reaching Warsong Hold, Torp with the help of medicinal experts prepared an antidote which would cure the kodos from their illness. Torp then returned to the kodos and gave the antidote in them. With the cured kodos Torp entered Warsong Hold, thus completing his mission. Heading to Garrosh's Landing With the Mightstone quarry nearly won, Overlord Razgor’s next fears were the thousand Scourge shoulders and four plague spreader tanks that were stationed just some miles from Warsong Hold. Razgor sends the newly recruited troops to Wind Master To’bor, with instructions to To’bor to transport the troops to the coastline behind the Scourge army. Wind Master To’bor accepts the troops sent by Overlord Razgor and informs the troops that there are Horde tanks and siege machines standing on Garrosh’s Landing, freshly arrived from Orgrimmar. But the problem was that there was no one to drive them. And the Scourge were hunting down every wind carrier flying from Warsong Hold. Wind Master To’bor was not willing to take that risk. Instead a blood elf named Yanni can escort the troops safely to the coastline by the use of magical carpets. After reaching on the coastline, Gorge the Corpsegrinder was waiting for them. Gorge the Corpsegrinder told the troops that the tanks were left defenseless when Garrosh Hellscream declared the coast as condemned. No one except Gorge the Corpsegrinder. Gorge informs the troops that the coast remains mostly quiet with the occasional zombie or ghouls, but they are dealt quickly. Repairing the Tanks Gorge tells the troops that the whole tank division stationed on the coast are not ready to use. So Gorge sends the troops to Mobu, the goblin who fixes the tanks. Mobu sent the troops on errands to scavenge super strong metal plates from the coastline, but also warned them to stay alert when they were in the mist. The mist was what destroyed Garrosh’s Landing and the adjoining Tuskarr village. The metal plates fell off during the retreat from coast to Warsong Hold. After collecting enough metal plates, the troops return to Mobu. The plates collected were useless if Mobu didn’t have a pneumatic tank transjigamarig which would repair the tanks. Sadly Mobu had left one at his old workstation in a hut at Garrosh’s Landing. The Horde troops bring the Pneumatic Tank Transijigamarig back to Mobu. Mobu then starts fixing the tanks and in a matter of days the tanks became operational. Mobu reports to Gorge the Corpsegrinder about the successful repairing of tanks. The Plains of Nasam Gorge the Corpsegrinder received a message from intelligence that a great Scourge leader was present with the Scourge armies at the Plains of Nasam and also that the Scourge armies were preparing for assault. Gorge the Corpsegrinder sent the messenger to Overlord Razgor telling him that the tanks were operational and would attack when signaled. Overlord Razgor was pleased with the message of Gorge and told the messenger to report to Gorge and tell him that the attack would commence on the next day. Razgor himself prepared the Warsong Hold’s defenses and ordered all ranged troops to assemble at a hall. Mages, Shaman, Druids, Hunters and all the archer division came to the meeting. Also Wind Master To’bor accompanied them. Garrosh Hellscream arrived with Overlord Razgor, with Hellscream fully briefed of the upcoming battle. Razgor told the ranged soldiers to stand on the top of Warsong Hold and attack the Scourge armies when Gorge would attack with the tanks. The Scourge would not be able to sustain a two way assault. Razgor instructed Wind Master To’bor to use his windriders to drop bombs on the Scourge armies afterwards which would lead to their victory. Hellscream gave his consent to the plan. The next day Gorge along with the rest of the newly recruited Horde were mounted in the tanks and also some were on foot to guard the tanks from Scourge assault. The attack was so unexpected that half of the Scourge army was wiped out in the first moments of the battle. Gorge used flares to signal Warsong Hold that the battle had begun. Just as planned the ranged soldiers started attacking the Scourge on their rear. Victory was obvious. Wind Master To’bor along with other windriders started dropping bombs on the Scourge armies. After the battle was nearly won and Gorge was in the central part of the battle he heard orders from a lich. That lich turned out to be the Lich King’s best companion Kel’Thuzad. Kel’Thuzad who was considered dead was very much alive. Sensing defeat Kel’Thuzad used his magical powers and froze everyone and created a portal. He entered the portal and vanished. After the freezing ice melted the Horde continued its battle. Leaderless the Scourge started retreating. Gorge and others followed the retreated ghouls and killed as many as possible. The wounded Horde soldiers were treated. Thus the Siege of Warsong Hold was lifted. Gorge the Corpsegrinder and Overlord Razgor after the victory meet with Garrosh Hellscream and tell him that Kel’Thuzad had returned. Garrosh Hellscream is shocked to hear that Kel’Thuzad was not dead. Hellscream had also been hearing rumors about the floating citadel Naxxramas has returned. Hellscream praised Gorge and Razgor for their good service to Horde and dismissed them. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra